gods almighty
by cherubim archangel press
Summary: harry potter inheritance gains


No need to be snippy there. Ok, here are the results in their entirity." With that Ragnok slid the scroll over to Harry who began reading with his eyes widening with every line.

Looking at the scroll in front of him Harry found his eyes widening with each and every word he read.

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Born to:**

**Lily Roseline Potter nee Evans (MOTHER), James Maximus Potter (FATHER)**

**Heir to:**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (BLOOD)**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall (BLOOD)**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (BLOOD; WILL OF S.O.B VOID)**

**Heir to Extinct Bloodlines:**

**Gryffindor**

**Hufflepuff**

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**Emerys**

**Le Fay**

**Drake**

**Tyrus**

**Heir to Realms of:**

**Elves**

**Fairy**

**Darklands**

**Demon**

**Angel**

**UNKNOWN - - - 5**

**Heir to Unknown Lines of:**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**UNKNOWN**

**Blocks Removed:**

**50**

**Abilities, Talents, Gifts:**

**Potions (PRODIGY)**

**Arithmacy (PRODIGY)**

**Charms (PRODIGY)**

**Transfiguaration (PRODIGY)**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts (PRODIGY)**

**The Dark Arts (PRODIGY)**

**Care of Magical Creaturs (PRODIGY)**

**Warding (PRODIGY)**

**Ancient Runes (PRODIGY)**

**White Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Mind Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Black Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Grey Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Blood Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Soul Magic (PRODIGY)**

**Abilities of Hades**

**Ability Absorbtion**

**Multi Animagus**

**Metamorphmargus**

**Eidetic Memory**

**Demon Master**

**Gift of Tounges**

**UNKOWN ABILITIES: MULTIPLE**

**Contracts, Aliances, Debts:**

**Life Debt: Indebted, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Holder of Debt, Hadrian J. Potter.**

**Contracts: 11 *NULL AND VOID***

**Contracts: 2 *ACTIVE***

**Malfoy Manner: Rented to Lucius Malfoy by the father of S.O.B for the agreed upon sum of 50,000 Galleons/month. Payment 187 months overdue. Interest of 45% compounded monthly.**

**Marriage Contract for H.J.P to G.M.W, signed by M.P.W and A.P.W.B.D, *MAY BE NULLIFIED IF TERMS FOUND UNLAWFUL***

**Contracts: ? *UNKOWN***

**END OF SCROLL**

"Is this true?" The Boy-Who-Lived looked close to fainting. Grinning at Harry the director gave a small nod.

"Of course it's true. Do you honestly think that we at Gringotts would pass off fake results?" The goblin quirked an eyebrow at Harry as though he was insulted.

"Don't get snarky. I'm just shocked that I'm heir to so many lines, not to mention my abilities." The only response the goblin gave was a small nod.

"Well Harry, I'll save you the trouble of reading the second scroll. Just suffice to say that you had a grand total of over 65 blocks on your person. All of them placed by A.P.W.B.D."

A snarl escaped from Harry's lips as he remembered something. "Get me a mirror. NOW!" A guard standing by the door whom Harry hadn't noticed earlier rushed out and reentered 24 seconds later pushing a full length mirror on wheels. Taking a deep breathe and gulping slightly Harry walked to stand in front of the mirror.

Staring back at him was a person whom he didn't recognize. He took a second before he looked back at himself. Suddenly he found he stood at a respectable 5' 6" with a lithe build. He glanced down and was shocked to see that his body had filled out from the malnourishment. He grinned as he looked at his healthy looking elf-like figure.

Tearing his eyes away from his body he noticed that his skin looked as if it was pure white marble. Glancing at his hands he found that his fingers were now long and slender and pale white. He soon found this to be the case with the rest of his body as well. While he liked the paleness of his skin he couldn't help but feel upset that the scars from Privet Drive were still there, in fact they stood out even more against the deathly white flesh. Finally he looked himself up and down.

While his body was slender and lithe with his muscles rippling lightly under his skin his face was completely different. Noticing that he no longer needed glasses Harry let a small smile grace his new features.

His face had refined itself and Harry found he no longer recognized himself. His cheekbones were higher up and his cheeks themselves were a tad gaunt. His jaw had taken a sharper appearance along with his now slightly sharp nose. With a glance he noticed that his hair was now down to his mid-back. While it was still black it was unrecognizable. It was blacker than the darkest night and perfectly straight with a silky feel. Streaks of white and silver ran through it giving it a very sinister look. Pulling a lock back Harry froze when he noticed his ears had lengthened, flattened, and strangest of all were now pointed at the tip. Shrugging he finally glanced at his eyes.

His eyes had sunk deeply into his head giving him a very dark look. But more-so than the fact that his eyes now gave him the look of death incarnate, were his eyes themselves. They were still the same emerald green they had always been but they seemed to shine with an internal power. Also the green was no longer alone, both eyes were now a mixture of bright green, and blood red. All in all Harry found he liked his new look very much. As he smirked at himself he did a double take as he noticed that each of his teeth were now sharp looking very much like fangs. As if that wasn't enough his incisors now looked to be about half an inch, looking nearly identical to snake fangs.

"Are you finished admiring yourself?" Ragnok's amused drawl snapped Harry out of his musings. Turning to glare at the goblin he gave a small snarl.

"Oh shut up." Taking his seat again Harry looked across at the goblin. "So is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Actually I need for you to get lost. I've got a lot of paperwork to sort and get together for you, so if you'd be so kind as to make yourself scarce I'll call you once I've gotten together everything for you." Ragnok motioned towards the door which Harry promptly used after sneering at the goblin.

"So how'd it go?" A cool voice whispered from a shadowy corner outside Ragnok's office. Turning his ruby and emerald eyes towards the corner Harry motioned to Riddle to follow him.

"That depends, I just found out that I'm extremely wealthy and powerful, both politically and magically, and yet, thanks to Dumbledore's mutations and bastardizations I'm no closer to destroying that _thing_ than I was before." Tom gave Harry a small pat on the back as the two walked down the hall.

"Oh come now Harry, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Tom sighed as he grabbed Harry by the arm and tugged him off to the side of the alley once they were outside of the bank.

"Would you care to explain what you're doing?" Apparently he didn't as he just threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and began steering him deeper and deeper into the side street they'd went down.

"Here we are Harry old chum. Welcome to the back entrance to Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions. This entrance enables us to bypass the crowds. Of course there's a 5 Galleon fee for using said entrance, but I think you can _persuade_ them to waive that for you." Harry sent a glare at Riddle but apparently his efforts were wasted as Tom had already started towards the door.

"Come on Harry keep up. The way you're lagging would make a person think that you actually _don't want_ to go shopping." The way he said that left little doubt in Harry's mind that Tom was definitely a person who liked to shop. "Yes I do like shopping Harry, no I'm not a poof, and no I'm not reading your mind, I'm just reading your face."

"Don't do that. That's creepy." Riddle just gave a chortle as he drug Harry through the door and into a room that was filled with various knick-knacks and other assorted thing-a-ma-bobs.

"Hmm, I've not been here in 8 years but things seem a bit different." Harry gave a skeptical look to Tom who just shrugged. "I like to do some snooping around in my spare time." Harry just shook his head as Tom went to the counter and read a small sign aloud. "For assistance, please ring gerbil." Looking at the counter Harry did indeed spy a small gerbil shaped bell.

"Interesting method." Tom just sniggered at Harry as he rang the gerbil...err...bell. "DAMN IT KID! Not so hard!" Looking down Harry found that the gerbil had become animated and was glaring at him with little metal eyes. "What're you looking at huh? You wanna piece of me punk?" Tom and Harry both were chortling at the little metal menace. "Stop laughing at me you two! Or else when I'm done with ya you'll be lined wif chalk!" By this point Harry and Riddle both were full out laughing as the gerbil pulled out a letter opener.

"Oh you brats think it funny? Huh? Well Ima be having the last laugh!" The gerbil/bell suddenly stabbed Harry's hand with the letter opener opening a deep gash that black blood began pouring out of. "Now then punk, you want some more?" Harry glared at the little pest as it continued to flail the letter opener around. Looking at his hand Harry found the gash had healed and decided to make use of his freshly healed hand. Balling his fist he shot it forward and sent the annoying bell flying across the room where it hit the wall with a loud DING!

Just as the gerbil was getting ready to begin his rant anew the door opened. "Gimmly! Get back to your post now! You know better than to harass customers!" The gerbil began muttering as it returned to the desk and lost its animated state. "Sorry about that, he's not exactly the friendliest thing in the world but Madame Malkins seems to enjoy sicking a crazy animated bell on everyone who comes through here. You ask me she's losing her marbles."

Harry just nodded he was too busy ogling the girl who'd saved him from the gerbil to care much about what she was saying. Standing at about 5' 2" with a slender figure and wavy brown hair that curtained her cute face and accented her teal eyes. Glaring at Tom for the comments he was making mentally Harry found himself wondering if this girl could have any use besides that of a pretty face. Opening his mind to Tom's they both took a dive straight through the girl's mild Occlumeny barriers and began discreetly rambling. Finding nothing of use the two decided that it would be a waste of time dealing with the girl. While pretty they both had no desire for beauty without the brains.

"Well you ask me she never had that many to begin with. Now, can you hook me and my friend up with some basic clothes? We'll be coming back later for full wardrobes but we still need something to hold us until then." The girl gave a saucy smile to Tom that made Harry feel the need to vomit.

"Sure I can help you both. I'm sure I can help you in a few other _areas_ as well." The ex-Prefect and the ex-Dumbledore's-Weapon shared a brief glance with one another and they both looked close to gagging at the thought of this dunderhead trying to _assist_them. Finally Tom spoke up. "Look kid, drop the slut act and just do your job as a tailor. Unless you want my friend here to shut this store down." The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. "How exactly does he think he could shut this place down? You both are nothing but nobodys." Tom hissed as Harry began emitting a pure black aura.

Finally going with his new personality Harry took a step forward and grabbed the girl by the throat. "I'll show you a nobody you useless whore!" The girl's eyes widened as a nonexistent wind whipped around Harry causing his hair to whip around his face while his red and green eyes were blazing with untamed raw power. Following his instinct Harry dropped the girl to the floor before curling his long skeletal hands into claws causing green flames to spring into existence within each hand. Bringing them together and bending the fire to his will he began pouring it down onto the girl.

Tom watched in awe as Harry bathed the girl in some sort of flames, they didn't appear to burn her but from her shrieks and screams and with passive Legillimancy, he could tell that those flames were causing the girl pain that was equal to 11 Cruciatos Curses cast at the same time. Finally after a good 45 seconds Harry stopped the torrent and allowed the flames to die down until the just barely bathed his pale fingers in their ethereal light.

"Now then, why don't you help us out before I decide to give you another taste of my _displeasure_." The woman on the floor was jerking and twitching with the aftereffects of what Harry hit her with but managed a mumbled yes.

10 minutes later Harry and Tom emerged back into the side street wearing black robes and long black capes. "Come on Harry, I believe the goblins probably have their act together now." Incredulous Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"It's only been 20 minutes or so Riddle. Surely they need longer than that." Tom just laughed at Harry's statement.

"Oh Harry! Sorry to tell you but time moves quicker in Gringotts than it does out here. In Gringotts 20 minutes is only about 5. I would've thought you'd noticed!" Still laughing he began dragging Harry back towards the bank and all the while Harry was mumbling about ignorant shades and annoying specters.

Harry barely noticed that they were already back inside the bank before Tom so helpfully pointed it out. "Well, I don't think I'll be needed. In ya go!" Harry growled as Riddle shoved him through a set of doors before vanishing.

"Ah, how good of you to join us." Harry turned towards the source of the voice and found himself staring at a book that was about as thick as his arm was long.

"Um, hello?" A small chuckle could be heard as a stack of books was slid aside to reveal Ragnok, Griphook, and BloodEye sitting behind the director's desk.

Griphook was the first to speak. "Harry, we learned a lot of terrible things. It seems that the treachery goes deeper than we thought. It won't be easy for you to hear what we are about to tell you but for your own benefit you must know." Harry winced slightly before he stepped up and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Now then, according to our records only a few of you lines were tampered with. But given that we don't know what the UNKNOWN variables are it's impossible to say for certain. But let's begin with the Potter account." Harry idly noticed all the goblins shifting nervously as Griphook took a large book down from the stack.

"Now then, on the Halloween of your parent's deaths there was a balance of 10,000,000 Galleons in the Potter family vault. Notice please that I'm only dealing with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts right now, everything else we will address shortly. Now then as I was saying ten million Galleons was your balance when your parents died. Your current balance is 8 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 3 Knuts." Ragnok ducked beneath his desk just as the first arch of lightning shot from Harry.

The other two goblins quickly followed Ragnok's example as pure energy began arching off of Harry and his aura flared and whipped around him like a black whirlwind. After several minutes the storm subsided although Harry eyes were still crackling with electricity. "Tell me where my money has been going."

Instead of replying Ragnok merely pulled a sheet from the stack on his desk, handed it to Harry, and ducked back under the desk. Rage boiling within him Harry looked down at the sheet and found himself wanting to blow something or someone to smithereens.

**Potter Vault Withdrawals: GSB (ONLY)**

**Hadrian James Potter**

**AGE:**

**1: APWBD-Withdrawal-50,000 Galleons/Bi-Annual to APWBD Vault.**

**20,000 Galleons/Monthly to Vault Order of The Phoenix**

**50,000 Galleons/Monthly to Vault of MWP**

**10,000 English Pounds/Monthly to PED-VDD [#4 Privet Drive]**

**2: Repeat of Age 1**

**3: Repeat of Age 2**

**4: Repeat of Age 3**

**5: Repeat of Age 4**

**6: Repeat of Age 5**

**7: Repeat of Age 6**

**8: Repeat of Age 7**

**9: Repeat of Age 8**

**10: Repeat of Age 9 With Exception: Monthly Stipend to PED-VDD Increased to 30,000 English Pounds**

**11: Repeat of Age 10 With Exception: 30,000 Galleons/Monthly to RBW&HJG**

**12: Repeat of Age 11 With Exception: MPW, HJG, RBW, PWW, FFW, GPW Given free access to Potter Vault**

Ragnok heard a bang and peaked over the corner of his desk to find that Harry was punching the walls and with each punch a huge discharge of magical energy occurred. After a few minutes he'd calmed down enough to take his seat and look at the reemerged goblins with resignation.

"Do you mean to tell me that I've been being robbed blind all these years? People have just been helping themselves? And those animals that I'm forced to call my relatives are being paid for my upbringing yet the treat me like scum?" The anger that was rolling off of the Boy-Who-Lived was strong enough to make an eighty foot basilisk want to crawl into a hole.

"Yes. The traitors within our ranks did more harm than we originally believed. I also regret to inform you that all properties of the Potter estate are hidden from us. We suspect Dumbledore's involvement. It hurts me as a goblin to tell you this but for all intents and purposes House Potter is barren" Harry's eyes were still glowing with rage but this time he managed to keep his magic in check.

"Well given that we have a lot to do as we go about recovering House Potter's worth I'd like for all my records and audit results to be prepared in a secure case so that I may peruse them when time permits." Ragnok gave a nod before he sent BloodEye to see to Harry's request.

"Very Well Mr. Potter. There are several other things you may wish to see before you leave Gringotts today though." Harry quirked an eyebrow at the goblin as he slid a ledger across the table. Glancing down Harry forgot all about smarting off to Ragnok.

**Hadrian James Potter: Assets**

**Report incomplete due to unknown variables regarding many aspects of the inheritance of HJP. Report includes as known information.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter: STRIPPED**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall: Peverall family home: (Location UNKNOWN) Peverall Manor: (Location UNKNOWN) Several smaller residences: (Locations UNKNOWN)**

**300,000,000 Galleons**

**50,000,000 Sickles**

**1,500 Knuts**

**Many Artifacts Not Disclosed Within Report In Regards To Security Concerns.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: Black Manor: (Location UNKNOWN [FID-Charm]) Black Castle: (Location UNKNOWN)**

**800,000,000 Galleons**

**8,000 Sickles**

**15 Knuts**

**Many Artifacts Not Disclosed Within Report In Regards To Security Concerns.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Drake: Properties: (UNKNOWN) Wealth: (UNKNOWN Vault Not Located Within Gringotts)**

**Gryffindor: 9,000,000,000 Galleons (Artifacts Within Vault)**

**Hufflepuff: 3,000,000,000 Galleons (Artifacts Within Vault)**

**Ravenclaw: 5,000,000,000 Galleons (Artifacts Within Vault)**

**Slytherin: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Emerys: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Le Fay: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Tyrus: UNKNOWN Wards Prevent Audit**

**Titles**

**Lord Potter**

**Lord Black**

**Lord Drake**

**Lord Tyrus**

**Lord Peverall**

**Lord Drake**

**Lord Emerys**

**Lord Fey**

**Duke Gryffindor**

**Lord Hufflepuff**

**Lord Ravenclaw**

**Lord Slytherin**

**Lord Hades**

Kneading the material of his cape in his hands Harry let out a low growl. "I trusted them! Dumbledore, Ronald, Hermione, all of them! I trusted them! They betrayed me, all they saw me as was a tool, a path to wealth and power, and a scape goat. They were my friends, and they betrayed me. THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!"

Screaming in fury and rage Harry let loose a torrent of pure soul magic that left the walls of the office with deep gashes in them.

"HARYY! CALM DOWN!" The voice of Ragnok cut through the air as Harry collapsed into his chair from exhaustion. "Harry! You will have the opportunity to deal with everything in time. Everything that is messing that hasn't been tampered with by Dumbledore will only be accessible to you. Of course you have to find it first." Harry's resigned sigh was the only response the goblin got.

"Fine. I'll deal with it as it comes, so to speak. Now, you said that all of my reports, audits, and records had been gathered? Prepare them so I can peruse the at a later date." Snapping his fingers Griphook caused the huge stacks on Ragnok's desk to fuse into a single leather bound book. "I'll send it to you via owl."

"Very well. I want to visit a few of my vaults and then I'll be leaving." Griphook merely nodded before escorting Harry out of the office leaving Ragnok and BloodEye to their work.


End file.
